


Augustine Soldier

by dalarenzo



Series: Augustine Soldier Shorts [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalarenzo/pseuds/dalarenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor's of Augustine do what they have to do in order to research the Vampire biology of reproduction and the cells for those vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augustine Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> tw: rape, tw: humiliation, tw: gang rape, tw: torture, tw: captivity,

He's making terribly filthy sounds and the shame of it kills him. Makes his insides shrivel up and try to crawl snake like out his mouth even as he chokes on his own moans and drool behind the bit. Tries to dig his fingers into the metal surface beneath him and bows his back. Fighting or fucking back on the mechanical cock in him he's not even sure any more. 

It's rape. They even have a fancy name for it these days, not like back when he was nothing but a child on the street and it was just called an attack. He's not sure if the fancy name is better or not, if it tries to cover the ugly with wordage. 

Attack. 

Don't go out at night, lad, you could get attacked.

His mind wanders in fits and starts for a second and he knows, he bloody knows- this is what insanity feels like. Feels like being bound and raped and all he can think about is the proper wordage.

Even though the blindfold he knows he's being watched. This isn't some random attack- some random raping- by a guard. Doctors had vervained him. His senses dulled and drugged mind fleeting but even among all that he can here the shift of clothes and murmur of voices beyond his own wet moans and the filthy breathing of whoever drew the short/long straw of getting to fuck the vampire.

The twenty first century is so delicious... Delightful. Clinical. Debauched. 

Maybe there's something in his blood as well, less likely to bite and horny as fuck as he twists his wrists beyond the point of pain and into blinding and yet all he can feel is the drag of the fake heavy cock against his prostate and the mind fuzzing vibrations running electric and wild from dick to balls to ass. 

So many beautiful words of the twenty first century. 

Twitches and moans or tries to around the gag in his mouth as someone grabs a fist full of hair and his head is being tilted back but his blindfold remains. It's best, he realizes, feeling no shame as he tries to shift his weight, to fuck back on who's fucking him, not quite deep enough at this suddenly odd angle. 

Someone is saying something and it echoes strange and warped through his mind like smoke that he can see only when the light hits it right. Fractured and bent. 

Who ever is fucking him stops a moment, to take order or to whatever- and Enzo tries not to cry at the loss or cry at the relief he can't tell any more so he stops even trying. Muscles twitching and let's his brow rest to the cold surface when he's abruptly let go of. 

It's so quiet and still for a moment he looses himself in the twisted coil of pleasure and pain and utter darkness. Nearly jumping out of his skin as his own aching cock is grabbed. Too rough to be pleasurable but he fucks against it awkwardly anyways, forward into the hand and back onto the vibrater and he swears someone laughs and he swears his cheeks burn red but who knows. Not him. 

His arms are pulled forward and up because apparently any ability to move is too much. Stretching him till he's balanced still bowed and on his knees and he has to hold tight to the chains so he doesn't fall flat to his face as he's fucked again. Rougher, he can tell, maybe, it's beyond painful and beyond pleasuring and his back and arms ache and his head swims sea sick with the swaying push and pull as his hips are grabbed by a second set of hands. Directed and fucked and raped. 

There's the sound of something else, something new and metal somewhere and he knows, he knows it should terrify him but it doesn't. Hardly a blip on his radar as he moans like a whore and shifts to spread his legs just a little wider. Nearly throws himself totally off balance but it's worth it for a moment because his nuts go tight and his hips stutter and he's danm near cums like a twat all over the hand that's roughly grabbing him. For what it's worth his pleasure is definitely derailed by the instant uncomfortable sensation of something slim, cold and slick with lube being shoved up his dick. Damn near breaks his own spine trying to pull away and he remembers just again what all of this is and even sugar coated with the clinical chill of science, rape is rape is rape. 

Gags behind the gag and feels hot tears soak into the blindfold and wonders if it's more for his or more for their sanity. 

He's unable to twist away properly though, like they'd ever allow that. There has never been any escaping, and with the kind of monster he is now, the world is probably better for it. Thinks of freedom for a lost painful moment as the tingle of pleasure rattling down his spine and slowly stroking his inner thighs slowly takes back over the discomfort. Thinks of not being here. Of Damon and Maggie- Of Alaric and that deep knowledge that shines In the hunters eyes. Of how he laughs throaty and drinks hard and probably fucks harder. 

He's cumming with a jerk and shame and seals his fate in an immoral hell because he knows it's being collected. Even as his hips give a few final twitches and his drugged mind wonders the reasons behind Alaric being the one random thing on his warped mind. Shakes it off, refuses to dirty his fleeting friend with this- with any of this as he pants hard behind the gag and squirms as both tools are removed from his person. 

Voices murmur around him and someone pats his back like a dog done well as another lets his strained arms lower, gives him enough chain to lay his too hot body down on the too cold table. Muscles still twitching and mind still tellingly molasses. 

Tries to catch onto the conversations around him and tries not to focus on the empty feeling in his gut now. How easy it would be to plug his own ass with his fingers now that he's open and needy still, always, shifts uncomfortable in his own over aroused skin. 

"The sample is infertile like the notes said it would be." Wes comments and he'd nearly forgotten that his main handler was in the room. 

"Do we even want to know how the bastards figured that out?" Someone laughs, a voice Enzo doesn't recognize, younger, some new assistant. Their silenced a moment later.

"-we need surveillance on the-" Enzo is lost for a moment as his hands are picked up and his chains are removed and he assumes he could pull the blindfold and gag away himself but he's floating away there. Distant and close and he feels himself breathing and his heart beating and the all too familiar burn of the poison entering his blood system, mixing with what ever cocktail is already there. 

Wes must catch on though, he always has been quicker then any other handler Enzo's had before. Lifts his head and removes the blindfold and Enzo gives a half hearted groan at the brightness that leaks through his eyes into his brain. The blur with gloves on closest to him, Wes, his Wes, fucking freak, turns to a suit in the corner of the lab and Enzo should be ashamed that the higher up saw this, but again, shame just isn't there yet. 

"He's worthless to you this drugged, it's going to take hours for his body to get this out of his system-" Wes sounds put out- like his favorite toy is being taken from him but the suit hardly cares.

"Then send him to lab B." Is all the well dressed man says before leaving and there's a silent moment that Enzo is sure he's going to be operated on. Flinches involuntarily as Wes starts to speak again to the help. 

"Dress him and send him out. Don't forget the damn watch."

Well then, would you look at that. Maybe it is his lucky day- His sluggish muddled mind offers gleefully.


End file.
